


Just Sleep

by PurrsephoneQuinn27



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Self-Indulgent, ooc soft alastor but idc, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrsephoneQuinn27/pseuds/PurrsephoneQuinn27
Summary: Alastor has issues with sleep
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Just Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like everyone does one of these but I love them so there
> 
> title from MCR obviously

"Heeeeey Angel," Charlie chirped, sliding onto the stool next to Angel at the bar. He quickly stood up. "Uh uh. No way." She pretended to look shocked. "I haven't even said anything yet!"

"You have your I-Have-A-Really-Annoying-Favor-To-Ask-You voice on!" he said, laughing despite himself. "What? Noooooo fine okay yes," she conceded. "But I think you're gonna like it!"

He sat back down. "Alright, you have my attention." Her eyes sparkled. "Can you go to Alastor's office and get him to sleep?" She grinned up at him winningly. Angel sighed. "Does he even sleep?" Charlie shrugged. "I don't know. But I'm getting worried about him!" Angel stared at her. "Worried about him? Isn't he supposed to be all powerful? I'm sure he'll be fine. Besides, why can't you do it?" She fixed him with a look. "Angel." 

He rolled his eyes. "I know you think he doesn't hate me, but you're wrong. I literally work his last nerve just bein' in the same room as him."   
"I think he likes you, but you're so different from anything he's used to he doesn't know how to act." Angel rolled his eyes. "You're so cute, sweetie. You keep on believin' that." The truth was, he wished she was right. But he wasn't brand new, and he wasn't going to let himself feel hopeful. 

Charlie, sensing the slight shift in his mood, reached out and squeezed his hand. "I'm so sorry Angel, I didn't mean to upset you." He looked down at their hands, thinking not for the first time how grateful he was she'd picked him up off the streets that day. He squeezed back, saying, "Don't worry about me, toots, I'll go help him." She stood and hugged him, and if he hugged her back a little tighter than usual, she didn't say anything.

\---

Angel stood outside Alastor's office, making sure he was out of the line of sight. He could hear papers rustling, and Alastor muttering to himself, accompanied by the scratching of his pen. Angel breathed in deeply, steeling himself, before knocking on the doorjamb. He saw Alastor's eyes flick up at him, and then back down to whatever he was working on. "Hey Al," Angel said, moving into the room. As he got closer, he could see what Charlie meant when she'd said she was worried about him. Alastor's usually pristine coat was thrown haphazardly over his chair, his hair was a wreck, and he had dark circles under his eyes. 

"Angel," Alastor started exasperatedly. "I'm right in the middle of something, so if you would kindly save whatever you need for this evening, I am certain I will see you at the bar." Angel's heart leapt a bit at that. He obviously knew that Alastor would see him at the bar later tonight, but he didn't know Alastor thought of it as anything other than an annoying coincidence.

"I know ya are, Smiles, but I'm gettin' worried about ya. Have you been getting any sleep?" Alastor let out a soft "ha" of laughter at that. "Oh my dear, I haven't needed anything as trivial as sleep in a long time. There is no need for worry." He looked up at Angel as he said this, and Angel could see that he was lying. "Come on, Alastor, you don't need to act like that with me. Ain't no shame in takin' a break." Alastor laughed again, and looked back down at the documents he was poring over.

Angel decided to push his luck, and went over to stand behind Alastor, who stiffened. "I would advise against that--" Alastor stopped speaking as Angel gently began rubbing his shoulders. Angel smiled to himself. He felt Alastor leaning into his touch. "Toldja," he said softly. Alastor groaned, and let his head drop forward onto his desk. Angel gave him a few seconds, before saying, "C',mon, Al, it's time to rest." He slipped his hands under Alastor's arms, and carefully pulled him to his feet.

He knew Alastor had definitely been lying about not needing sleep, because he was pliant in Angel's hands. He leaned heavily against him, and Angel used his second set of arms to steady him. Together, they made their way down the hallway to Alastor's room. 

Realizing where they were, Alastor stopped. "We can't go to my room." This struck Angel as odd. "Why not, Smiles?" Alastor chuckled at the worried look on Angel's face. "There's not a bed in there. When I do sleep, it's back at my tower."

That left one place for them to go. "Well, I guess we can go to my room. I mean, if ya don't mind a shit ton of pink." Alastor sighed. "Kindly do not swear, Angel, it's unbecoming." Angel snorted, leading them down a different hallway. Coming to his own door, he unlocked it, hoping Alastor wouldn't be too offended by all the work stuff he had lying around.  
He sat Alastor on his bed and said, "I'm gonna take your shoes off, that okay?" Alastor nodded sleepily. Angel smiled to himself. The deer was really cute like this. Once he'd gotten his shoes off, Angel gently leaned Alastor back so he was laying on his pile of pillows. "You go on and sleep now, babe. I'm gonna head back down but I'll lock the door for you." Alastor groaned again. "Angel..."

Angel was still sitting on the bed beside him. "Yeah?" Alastor sighed. "I'm...embarrassed to ask but...I really can't have anyone see me like this. Would you...mind...staying?" Angel's eyes widened. Alastor wanted him to stay? Alastor trusted him? He smiled. "Sure I will, Al. Your secret's safe with me." He couldn't resist letting his hand reach out and smooth Alastor's hair. Alastor closed his eyes, and hummed. Angel let his hand linger, before getting up and moving to the other side of the bed. "I'll just sit here while you sleep," he said into the silence, taking his phone out, and settling in for a long night.

\---

A few hours later, Angel's attention was pulled from his phone by Alastor tossing and making little distressed sounds. Alastor's brow was furrowed, and he was clenching his teeth. "...no..." he said quietly. Angel put his phone down, unsure what to do. Alastor's breathing quickened, and Angel was dismayed to see tears streaming down his face. He leaned over and gently shook Alastor's shoulder. "Al? Al, wake up, you're dreamin'." Alastor rolled over and was suddenly in Angel's lap. "Shit," he muttered. "Alastor!" he tried again, a little louder. Alastor gave a little shout and shot up. "Ou suis je?" Angel froze. Alastor spoke French? That was new.

"Al, baby, you're okay, you're with me, it's Angel, you were havin' a nightmare." Angel realized too late he'd let the pet name slip, but Alastor was much too preoccupied to have noticed. He threw his arms around Angel's neck, and pressed his face against his shoulder. Angel held him close with his lower arms, while his upper arms ran up and down his back soothingly. "I got you, Smiles," he said into Alastor's hair.

Minutes passed, and Alastor finally calmed down. He drew back from Angel, his face red. He cleared his throat awkwardly. "I apologize, I..." he trailed off. He seemed to notice Angel's arms were still loosely around him, but made no move to shrug them off. Angel slowly raised his hand and wiped away the few stray tears that were still on Alastor's cheeks. "No need to apologize, sweetie."

Alastor looked away. "By now I'm sure you've guessed the reason I don't sleep very often," he said bitterly. Angel nodded, one of his lower hands sneaking into holding one of Alastor's. "We all got tough stuff, Al," he said. "You don't gotta do it alone here. The people in this hotel genuinely care and want to help. I'm proof of it. This is the first time in more than seventy years that anyone has worried if I'm okay. Ya know? They're gonna do the same fa you. Including me." Especially me, he added in his head.  
Alastor was staring down at their hands. He looked back up at Angel, with a searching look on his face. "Thank you," he said, holding Angel's gaze with his own. "Truly, for helping me, for not being afraid of me, for talking to me normally, for everything you do for me."

Angel felt a lump in his throat. He was happy to do all that for Alastor, but never in a million years had he thought Alastor felt anything but annoyance for him. "Oh baby, of course." Angel whispered, not trusting his voice not to crack right now.

Alastor let his head drop back onto Angel's shoulder. "I'm so tired," he whispered, breaking Angel's heart. "Let's go to sleep, Al," Angel said, tightening his arms around Alastor, who sagged against him.

Angel laid back down, this time bringing Alastor down with him. He moved so Alastor's head was on his chest, and his arms were around him. Alastor let out a heavy sigh, and was asleep in seconds. Angel kept rubbing his back, and leaned down to kiss his head. He'd keep Alastor safe tonight.


End file.
